1127
by park lym
Summary: "aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan"


_1127_

**Baekhyun-Chanyeol**

**Other cast find by your self**

**This story created by Baeknote**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan bekal milik seseorang. Tapi aku membiarkannya dan terus berjalan

Dan dihari yang sama aku tak sengaja menyenggol seseorang hingga jatuh. Tapi aku tetap membiarkannya

Aku sengaja menendang topi milik seseorang yang sedang jatuh. Dan aku tidak peduli

Mejaku basah. Aku tidak mempunyai tissue, tapi aku melihat selembar kertas penuh berisi kata-kata tergeletak tak jauh dari mejaku. Dan aku segera mengambil kertas itu merobeknya menjadi dua. Lalu aku mengelap mejaku dengan kertas itu

Orang yang sepertinya pemilik kertas itu hendak mengambilnya tetapi terlambat. Aku sudah merobeknya menjadi dua dan mengelapkannya ke mejaku yang basah

Aku melihat orang itu yang sedang melihat kertas miliknya sudah terbagi menjadi dua dan basah. Aku kembali melihat kertas yang aku gunakan untuk mengelap dan membaca tulisan yang masih bisa terbaca

Ini tugas. Yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Aku tahu ini tugas karna aku juga sama mengerjakan soal ini

Aku kembali menatap orang itu. Ternyata dia sudah kembali menghadap depan dimana guru itu sudah memulai pelajarannya hari ini

Aku meremas kertas basah itu membentuk seperti bola. Ku letakan dibawah disamping mejaku

Aku mendengar guru itu menyuruh muridnya untuk mengumpulkan tugasnya. Semua anak berdiri. Kecuali dia.

Dia hanya duduk seorang diri. Sedangkan yang lain berjalan kedepan mengumpulkan tugasnya

Aku tahu ini salahku. Merobek kertasnya dan aku gunakan untuk membersihkan mejaku yang basah.

Dia hanya biasa saja dan aku juga tak mempedulikannya

Guru itu menyuruh berdiri siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Dan dia berdiri. Seorang diri. Lalu aku melihat guru itu menghukumnya tapi aku tak tahu hukupan apa yang diberikan padanya. Aku hanya diam memerhatikannya.

Waktu istirahat aku ingin kekamar mandi dan aku mendapatkan dia sedang mengepel lantai kamar mandi sekolah. Aku melihatnya sebentar dan setelah itu aku segera masuk ke toilet.

Aku tidak sadar ternyata sepatuku menghasilkan jejak jejak kotor lagi dan itu membuatnya dua kali lipat harus membersihkan lantai itu. Aku tidak peduli dan toh itu pekerjaan nya.

Hari hari aku jalani seperti biasa di sekolah. Tidak ada masalah dan semua berjalan lancar. Aku melewati loker dan aku melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok dan sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas.

Aku membiarkannya dan berjalan melewati depannya. Aku bingung mengapa setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya

Kita hanya orang lain yang satu sama lain tidak saling mengenal. Kita memang sekelas tapi aku tidak mengenalnya.

Aku kembali kekelas dan aku melihat kertas tugasku menghilang diatas meja. Ya! Menghilang. Kau tahu? Aku mengerjakannya semalam dan butuh waktu hanya 20 menit untuk tidur dan besoknya aku haru kembali bersekolah dan mengumpulkan tugas itu kesekolah.

Tapi, apa yang kudapatkan sekarang? Kertasku menghilang dan aku mendapatkannya sedang terinjak injak oleh teman temanku yang sedang asik bermain. Tidak kenal waktu dan tempat.

Aku sangat marah. Marah sekali. Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat seseorang memberiku selembar kertas.

Dia. Dia orang yang tadi sedang jongkok di dekat loker. Apa yang dia lakukan? Memberiku kertas yang ku yakini kertas tadi yang dia pegang saat dia sedang jongkok di dekat loker

Aku melihat kertas itu. Isinya adalah tugas yang persis aku kerjakan tadi malam. Aku menatapnya heran

"kau mengerjakan ini semua?"

"ya"

"untuk siapa?"

"kau"

Aku mengambil kertas yang berada di genggaman nya. Dan ku ambil agak kasar. Aku memperhatikan kertas itu, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku memerhatikan tulisannya.

"tulisan mu jelek, aku tidak suka. Tapi demi diriku saja yang tidak ingin seperti kau kemarin, aku menerima kertas ini"

Aku menerima kertas itu dan aku segera berlalu dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku akan mengerjakan tugasku kembali. Tugasku minggu ini sangat banyak dan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa jam aku bisa tidur malam.

Aku menyari buku tugasku tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukan benda berlembar lembar itu. Aku menyarinya sampai ku bongkar semua isi tasku tapi tetap juga tidak ada.

Aku marah marah sendiri dikamar. Dan setelah marahku mereda aku mendengar suara bel rumahku berbunyi

Bel itu hanya berbunyi satu kali tapi itu membuatku makin marah. Aku bersumpah siapa orang yang berani membuatku bertambah marah akan ku tampar dia.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan siap-siap ingin menampar orang itu. Tapi setelah aku ingin menampar orang itu aku mengurungkan niatku

Aku mendapatkan seseorang yang sedang basah kuyup berdiri didepan pintu rumahku. Itu orangnya tadi memencet bel rumahku dan membuatku kesal

Aku melihat dia sedang membawa sebuah plastik dan plastik itu mencetak isi dalamnya. Bentuknya persegi panjang.

Tak lama kemudian dia memberikan plastik itu kepadaku dan aku langsung membuka plastik itu.

Buku. Ini sebuah buku. Dia mengembalikan buku ku yang entah dia dapat dimana. Aku memerhatikan bukuku. tidak ada setitik pun air yang membasahinya. Sedangkan orang yang mengembaikan buku ini. Dia sedang basah kuyup. Sangat basah.

"terima kasih"

Aku langsung menutup pintu tanpa berbincang sedikit dengannya. Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan segera mengerjakan tugasku. Ya! Buku yang tadi dia kembalikan adalah buku yang tadi aku cari sampai membuatku marah.

Keesokannya aku sekolah seperti biasa dan belajar seperti biasa. Tapi, ada yang berbeda hari ini. Salah satu tempat duduk dikelas ini kosong.

Dan aku tahu siapa orang itu. Ya, dia yang tadi malam mengantarkan buku tugasku sampai kehujanan basah kuyup. Dia orang yang tidak marah saat aku merobek kertas yang menurutnya sangat penting dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat kertas itu milik orang yang salah dan aku merobeknya tanpa dosa. Dia orang yang tak sengaja aku menjatuhkan bekalnya dan dia tidak bisa sarapan karna itu satu satunya bekal yang dia bawa, dia tidak membawa uang sangu unuk membeli makanan dikantin. Dia orang yang aku tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga jatuh dan kacamata yang di pakainya terlepas dan pecah. Dia orang yang aku sengaja menendang topinya saat dia hendak mengambilnya. Dan dia juga orang yang menyempatkan waktunya menulis semua tugasku kembali dan setelah dia memberikannya padaku dan aku menerimanya dengan mengatakannya _'tulisan mu jelek, aku tidak suka'_

Dan saat itu juga aku mulai sadar dia bukan sekedar menolongku dan bukan sekedar baik padaku. Aku sadar dia terlalu baik padaku. Aku egois. Membiarkan orang itu baik kepadaku dan aku selalu saja menyakiti hatinya. Membuatnya menderita

Aku segera bertanya kepada guruku siapa yang tidak absen hari ini, dan aku sekaligus menanyakan dimana dia tinggal.

Aku segera menuju tempat dimana dia tinggal. Aku tidak peduli guruku yang menyentang alpa di buku absen itu karna aku kabur dari sekolah dengan semauku.

Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Ya, seseorang yang tidak absen atau lebih tepatnya tidak masuk sekolah

Aku memberanikan diri menengetok pintu rumahnya. Namun nihil, tak ada yang membukanya

Aku ketok pintunya yang kedua kali barulah seseorang paruh baya yang kuyakini sebagai ibunya muncul dibalik pintu

"anda siapa?"

"saya teman sekelasnya"

"siapa?"

"anak anda"

"anak? Saya tidak mempunyai anak"

"tapi sekolah memberitahunya kalau alamat rumahnya ini"

"dia bukan anak ku"

"anda bicara apa?"

"dia terlahir cacat, aku benci padanya"

"kau sedang bicara apa sekarang?"

"dia cacat!, jantungnya lemah"

"di mana dia sekarang?"

"ku lantarkan dia kerumah sakit yang peduli dengan orang orang cacat sepertinya yang tidak memunyai orang tua"

"kau gila?"

"jaga ucapanmu anak kurang ajar"

"di mana lokasi rumah sakitnya?"

"kurasa kau bisa menemukannya sendiri, satu satunya rumah sakit yang begitu hanya ada disini dan disekitar sini"

Aku langsung meninggalkan orang yang tak tahu diri itu dan mencari dimana rumah sakit itu berada.

Berjam-jam aku mengelilingi sekitar sini tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tak menemukan rumah sakit itu. Aku mencoba berjalan lebih jauh lagi dan terlihat lah bagunan yang tidak cukup besar tentunya kuyakini itu adalah rumah sakit itu.

Aku segera masuk kedalam dan segera menanyakan ke resepsionis. Dan setelah itu aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan nya.

Aku melihatnya dia sedang duduk diatas kasur dan menatap keluar jendela. Dia menoleh kearahku ternyata dia tahu seseorang telah memasuki kamarnya

"hai"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang aku lontarkan hari ini padanya. Aku memerhatikan. Tangannya saat ini sedang ditusuk oleh jarum yang berfungsi untuk menyalurkan cairan infus kedalam tubuhnya.

Aku juga memperhatikan mukanya yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Mukanya tampak pucat dan seperti tidak ada kehidupan dihari esok.

Aku duduk dikursi yang berada dekat dengan kasurnya. Lalu aku duduk dikursi itu. Aku mulai menatapnya lekat

"kau sakit?"

"ya"

"sakit apa?"

"aku terlahir cacat dengan jantung yang lemah"

"maukah kau?"

"mau apa?"

"kita berbincang sedikit"

"tentang?"

"segalanya"

"baiklah, kau duluan"

"aku?"

"ya"

"hmm.. aku ingin bertanya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan"

"hanya itu?"

"tidak juga"

"jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"membahagiakan seseorang"

"siapa orang itu?"

"kau"

Lalu percakapan ku dengannya terhenti setelah masuknya seorang perawat keruangan ini. Mereka membuatku kesal. Menghancurkan suasana. Aku sedang berusaha ingin berteman lebih dekat dengannya. Dia orang yang sangat baik. Kebaikan dia selama ini kepadaku, aku belum sempat membalasnya dan aku akan membalasnya hari esok dan seterusnya.

Perawat itu kini membawa dia menggunakan kursi roda dan entah dia akan membawanya kemana.

"aku akan istirahat sebentar"

"kau mau dibawa kemana?"

"sudah kubilang aku istirahat sebentar"

"ini ruangan mu dan kamu bisa beristirahat disini"

"tidak, aku memilih ruangan yang menurutku lebih nyaman"

"oh baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini, jangan lama-lama"

"kau tak usah menungguku, itu akan membuatmu merasa sangat lama menungguku"

"kenapa begitu?"

"aku juga tidak tahu. Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

Dia menghilang dihadapanku dan sekarang sisa aku disini. Diruangan yang dimana tercium bau kimia yang menyengat. Aku sangat tidak suka bau ini tapi aku paksa kan untuk menunggunya agar aku bisa melanjutkan obrolanku dengan nya tadi. Sangat asik ternyata orang itu diajak untuk mengobrol

Setelah berjam jam aku menunggunya aku merasa bosan. Aku melihat papan pasien yang biasanya tertempel di depan ranjang

_Park chanyeol_

_1992.11.27_

_Memiliki kelemahan jantung saat lahir_

'_11.27? bukannya hari ini bulan november tanggal 27? Berarti hari ini dia sedang berulang tahun? Aku akan mengucapkannya saat dia kembali'_

Setelah beberapa lama. Mungkin sudah berjam jam aku menunggunya disini tapi nihil. Orang itu belum juga kembali.

Aku kaget melihat beberapa yang kuyakini adalah petugas pembersih memasuki ruangan ini. Aku biasa saja tapi mereka membuatku kaget

Mereka membuka seprei dan menggulungnya, melepas papan pasien yang tadi sempat aku lihat dan mereka juga membawa mangkok bekas pasien ini makan. Aku bingung sekarang ruangan ini menjadi sangat bersih seperti tidak ada yang memakainya. Aku menanyakan pada salah satu petugas disini

"kau tahu pasien ini kemana?

"dia pindah ruangan"

'_oh syukurlah ternyata dia hanya pindah ruangan' _

"bisa kau beri tahu dimana ruangan itu?"

"baiklah, ikuti saya"

Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya di belakang. Dia membawaku ke sebuah lorong yang gelap dan sepi. Aku mulai bingung tapi aku biarkan karna sebentar lagi aku akan bertemunya dan melanjutkan percakapan tadi.

Dan sekarng aku terdiam. Tubuhku sekarang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dimana di situ berisi tubuh manusia yang tidak mempunyai roh untuk hidup lagi. Ya! Ini sebuah kamar mayat. Orang ini membawaku menuju ruangan dimana dia dipindah kan.

"_aku hanya ingin mencari kebahagiaan"_

"_hanya itu?"_

"_tidak juga"_

"_jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_membahagiakan seseorang"_

"_siapa orang itu?"_

"_kau"_

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Enggak tau bagaimana menurut kalian ini ceritanya. Kalian tulis aja yah di review**

**Sampaikan pesan, kesan dan kritik di review.**

**Dan terima kasih yang udah mau baca sekaligus nge reviwe cerita ini^^**


End file.
